FwPCSS08
' "Daisuki! Minori to futari no Oneechan" '(大好き! みのりと二人のお姉ちゃん lit. I love you! Minori and the two big sisters) Is episode 8 of Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. Summary The episode begins at breakfast where Minori is talking about the fun day she had earlier before asking if she can invite her friends over. Who had asked to come after once she mentioned living and working at a Bakery. After begin given permission she asks Saki if she can use their room, and at first Saki denies this but she quickly changes her mind. However she proceeds to scold her for spilling tea on her school unifom. Meanwhile at Dark Fall, Akudaikan is yelling about the recent defeat of Karehan and how its unforgiveable for them to have claimed the Fountain of trees like they did. Its then a big flame appears! The next enemy under the Dark Fall group! Later at Saki's room, Mai is showing her some pictures she has recently drawn when Minori runs in with some juice. She gives one of them to Mai after complimenting the cute dog picture, then quickly finishes her juice before she gets up to play as if she is in professional baseball and laments her lowsy throw. Saki keeps trying to tell her to stop, but Mai doesn't mind it. Suddenly the catchers mitt Minori had been wearing goes flying into the air! It knocks over the cup of juice and spills onto Mai's drawing! Saki begins to yell at Minori, telling her this is why she didn't want her to play the way she was moments ago. Minori looks very sorry and Mai insist she can just redraw it but Saki keeps yelling at her until she begins to cry. Mai tries to once again calm down Saki, but Saki instead yells at her to be quiet since she doesn't have to deal with this type of thing, due to not having a little sister. This upsets Mai and she quickly leaves afterwards, leaving her notebook behind in the process. That evening, all three girls are still somewhat upset. Saki is laying at the table/desk trying to figure out why she got so angry and how bad she feels about telling Mai to be quiet, while Minori is shown still crying in bed while trying to sleep. Mai meanwhile worries she said too much, when Choppy points out that both she and Minori are little sisters. So she knows what it is like. That following day at Panpaka-pan, Minori and Saki's mother and father are aware something is wrong. Seeing how tired and puffy eyed Minori is, while Saki is very quiet. In class, Saki quickly locates Mai and tries to talk to her but she is ambushed by her friends before class... After school Minori rushes up to her and Saki's bedroom and begins to cry again while thinking of the day before when Saki yelled at her. She sees the notebook and within the new few minutes their mother comes in to see minori missing! Minori runs across the streets and up a steep set of stairs while Saki laments how she couldn't apologize to Mai today. Flappy blames her for wasting the precious time she had to do so, but Saki insist she'll do better tomorrow. As she arrives home she notices her parents there, who explain Minori is missing and without second notice Saki hands her backpack to her mom and rushes off to find her sister. Unknown that danger is lurking above... That evening, Mai and Minori are sitting together at the park. Mai asks her about being there on her own when Minori asks her if they are arguing because of her. Mai says no, then goes on to explain that she knows how Minori felt due to a very similiar incident as a child when she broke her brothers telescope. She too had thought that the person she loved most had begun to hate her. As she begins to cry again, quickly calmed by Mai, Minori points at a giant flame appearing suddenly! Meanwhile, Saki tries to figure out where Minori is when she hears someone suddenly screaming. Thinking its Minori she quickly rushes to the park and sees Mai trying to guard her little sister, and an odd figure before them who introduces himself as Moerumba before summoning an Uzaina with his evil magic. With a bit of hesitation, Saki and Mai transform into Pretty cure but soon realize they are unable to attack! The spirits are not appearing! As the girls dodge the massive fireballs aimed for them, they try to determine why the power of the spirits refuses to work. Flappy informs them its because they're both not getting well with one-another, so its throwing everything off. As they run the girls are discussing their feelings. Like how Saki didn't meant to yell at Mai but Minori never listens to her, while Minori tells her that she does understand being the little sister and what not. As they begin to make up, Saki sees a fireball heading at the unconcious Minori and hurriedly runs to protect her. Taking the fireball on her entire back while protecting her sister. She then asks Cure Egret to lend her power so that the two of them can fight together and they quickly begin to take care of the Uzaina. Defeating it with Twin Stream Splash! After turning back to normal, Saki and Mai see the next Miracle Drop go into the Fairy Charafe on its own. Saki then goes to try and wake up Minori, who suddenly jumps up to ask where the monster is. Saki and Mai both deny such accusations before she tells Minori that she shouldn't have ran away like that. She then goes on to apologizing for getting so angry, then both girls apologize to Mai for the ruined picture. She forgives them, but then tells them how they can make it up to her... Mai has them pose together while she draws the two sisters. Then she shows them as she finishes. Major Events *This is the first episode where Moerumba attacks the Pretty Cures. Characters Cures *Hyuuga Saki / Cure Bloom *Mishou Mai / Cure Egret Mascots *Flappy *Choppy Villains *Moerumba *Goyan *Akudaikan *Uzaina Secondary Characters *Hyuuga Minori *Hyuuga Saori *Hyuuga Daisuke Trivia *Though she appears very clumsy in this episode, Minori is usually a very capable girl. *The time in Saki's room shows that it was five minutes before six pm (5:55 pm) when the incident occures. *Unlike the previous season, the Pretty Cure could transform when having an arguement with each other. But they cannot attack when in disharmony. *At the end of the episode, Mai's signature at the bottom of her picture is shown as "Mai M." instead of being wrote in the typicial japanese way. Gallery Lament.png Minori Sad.png Saki thought.png Minori looks.png Saki walks.png Moerumba pose.png Close call.png Drawing Saki Minori.png Drawing colored.png Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star episodes Category:Episodes Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star